Tío Apolo
by MagicAi
Summary: Will sabe que su tío es extraño. Su nombre es raro, el hecho de que no crezca es muy raro, y sí, la sangre dorada definitivamente es rara. Aunque lo más raro quizás sea la forma en la que logra que se sienta seguro. (Leve mención de Solangelo) ¡Porque Will ya se merecía un fic propio!


_**Tío Apolo**_

Algo reacio y con un suspiro, detuvo su Lamborghini sin preocuparse por estacionar correctamente, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, dedicándose a sí mismo un pequeño gesto de ánimo, y descendió. La zona era pobre y no había que estar en Greenpeace para que te llegara un repentino impulso de protestar por la calidad del aire, sin embargo, el sol brillaba de forma tan cálida que él, siendo quien era, no sentía la necesidad de irse. No tan pronto, por lo menos.

Miró un poco el panorama y reconsideró lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tal como su hermana melliza le había dicho hasta el cansancio, nada lo obligaba a actuar de esa forma. Cierto, pero cruel. Él no era esa clase de persona, y además siempre era bueno llevarle la contraria a su hermana.

Caminó hacia la entrada de lo que debía ser una casa, pero parecía más bien una pequeña cabaña luego de ser bombardeada reiteradas veces. Sentado en el suelo había un niño que—si mal no recordaba—debía tener cuatro años y unos meses. Era rubio, delgado, y se veía profundamente triste, más sin embargo estaba demasiado concentrado haciendo algo que parecía implicar una lupa, la luz solar, y hormigas. El joven tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso.

—¿Estás...quemando hormigas?

El niño lo miró frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza—cosa que nadie le replicaría al crecer en ese barrio de mala muerte—antes de responder.

—¿Quién haría algo así?—cuestionó a la defensiva, con muy buena pronunciación para un niño de su edad, que aparentemente había crecido sin educación y al cual parecía que se le acababa de caer un diente de leche.

—C-cierto, pequeño—suspiró aliviado, para luego sonreír de forma radiante. El niño aún fruncía el ceño—. Dime, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

El rubio más joven vaciló, sus ojos reflejaron más tristeza que antes y luego simplemente volvió a mirar los insectos que trabajaban aprovechando el verano.

—Está dentro. Pero no le gusta que esté con ella, y no puedo llamarla así.

—¿Así?

—Mamá—aclaró.

—Ah...—el hombre frunció el ceño mirando la casa, como si quisiera enviarle algún insulto telepático a la dueña de la misma—Voy a entrar pequeño, luego hablamos.

Más sin embargo, el rubio mayor no pudo concretar aquello, pues una mujer de cabello amarillo sucio que sostenía una botella de alcohol salió de la cabaña. Al ver al hombre lanzó no sólo la botella de vidrio sino también insultos suficientes para avergonzar a los sujetos más rudos entre los rudos. El niño simplemente tapó sus oídos de forma distraída, centrado en ver como aquella hormiga tan pequeña llevaba un trozo de hoja tan grande.

—¡Hey! ¡Cálmate, Rosa!—ordenó el dueño del auto que acababa de recibir un botellazo—¡hablemos como personas civilizadas!

—¡Yo era una persona civilizada, hasta que llegaste tú, idiota! ¡Me dejaste con eso!—gritó la mujer, señalando histéricamente al niño que intentaba fingir no escuchar nada—¡Y te fuiste al demonio!

—¡¿Yo cómo podría saber que tus padres te desheredarían?! ¡Y hablemos claro, es sólo un pobre niño!

—¡Es sólo una desgracia! ¡Es tan parecido a ti que no dudo en que será el mismo tipo de basura!

El hombre frunció el ceño aún más. Bien, no había actuado de la mejor forma posible pero, por amor a Zeus, esa mujer se estaba refiriendo a su propio hijo que, de hecho, estaba justo allí, intentando sin demasiado éxito secar las lágrimas que se le escapaban sin despegar sus celestes ojos acuosos del piso.

—¡Pues me lo llevo!—replicó, sintiéndose levemente estúpido por hacerlo sonar como si estuviese pidiendo una hamburguesa para el camino, pero aún así decidido.

—¡Pues me haces un favor!—y dicho eso, Rosa volvió al interior de la vivienda, azotando la puerta tan fuerte que el hombre temió que el techo fuese a caer y aplastar al niño.

El pequeño lo miró, llorando y con un gesto de lo más aterrado, él relajó su mirada y le sonrió, para luego sentarse junto a él y mirar también las hormigas, hasta que el más pequeño se hubo calmado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó al más chico luego de media hora en silencio.

—William—respondió—, pero ella no me dio su apellido, así que sólo William.

Hizo una mueca, jamás le había agradado particularmente ese nombre.

—¿Puedo llamarte Will? Yo soy Apolo, por cierto.

—Apolo—repitió Will—, deidad greco-romana del sol y la luz, la medicina, el tiro con arco, la belleza masculina, la música, las profecías, los...

—Sí, ese mismo—interrumpió, por alguna razón orgulloso del conocimiento del pequeño—, ¿te gustan ese tipo de cosas, Will?

—Me gusta leer. Pero aquí sólo hay un libro sobre mitología.

—Yo tengo muchos libros—aseguró alegre—, te dejaré leerlos luego, ¿bien?

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y sonrió por primera vez. La sonrisa de Will era tan similar a la suya que no pudo menos que alegrarse de ser el padre de ese niño.

—¡Sí!

Por extraño que sonara en un niño de su edad, Will ni siquiera intentó resistirse a acompañarlo. Quizás porque había oído la conversación que Apolo sostuvo con su madre, o quizás porque no se sentía nada apegado hacia ella. Como fuese, Will comía distraídamente un helado en el asiento del acompañante a bordo del Lamborghini de Apolo, mientras éste conducía y hablaba con el niño.

—¿Qué edad dices que tienes?—preguntó sin apartar sus ojos del camino.

—Hoy cumplo cinco—respondió, concentrado en su helado, y el dios del sol se preguntó si era la primera vez que comía uno. Se mantuvo sorprendido por la noticia del cumpleaños sólo un instante, para luego volver a sonreír.

—Felicidades, Will, te daré un regalo cuando lleguemos a casa ¿quieres?

—Sí. Emh, Apolo—susurró el niño incómodo—¿quién eres?

—Soy tu...—vaciló—soy tu tío. Puedes llamarme tío, o Apolo...o tío Apolo, como prefieras.

El niño suspiró en lo que parecía ser una decepcionada resignación, para luego asentir quedamente y volver a concentrarse en su postre. Apolo se preocupó un poco, porque después de todo, Will era un niño, y debía estar confundido, asustado, y deseoso de una figura paterna. Él era su padre, así que resultaba frustrante no poder actuar como tal, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era por el bien del niño.

—Te encantará tu regalo de cumpleaños—prometió, y suspiró aliviado al ver que Will sonreía un poco.

o0o

Apolo estaba atendiendo sus asuntos de dios-súper-cool en la cocina de la mansión que compartía con su hijo desde hacía dos años cuando el sonoro llanto del mismo lo sobresaltó. Artemisa frunció el ceño y le dijo algo en plan "te advertí que era mala idea conservarlo" antes de irse. El dios del sol le restó importancia y fue a ver qué Tártaros estaba molestando a su hijo-sobrino esta vez.

—¿Will? Will, ¿qué pasó?—gritó al salir al jardín.

El niño de siete años estaba sentado en el césped, junto al arco que le había obsequiado la primera noche y un montón de flechas esparcidas. La Diana frente a él estaba intacta y una de sus manos sangraba un poco, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la otra. Miró a su tío, avergonzado por interrumpirle por tales nimiedades.

—Lo siento—susurró—¿se fue tía Artemisa?

—Sí, gracias a Zeus—bromeó—¿te lastimaste con una de tus flechas?

—Sí, pero...—el niño miró la Diana irritado—no puedo darle al blanco. Llevo dos años practicando y simplemente...

Mientras Will no miraba, Apolo recogió una de las flechas del suelo y se la llevó a la espalda, para luego hacerse un corte sólo lo suficientemente profundo como para lograr que sangrara en la palma de su mano y luego dejar el arma en su lugar.

—¡Hey! ya podrás. Además, eres bueno en muchas otras cosas. Por ejemplo, eres un excelente médico, y hablando de eso, me lastimé un poco con las herramientas del auto, ¿me ayudas?

Will miró el corte con la serenidad de un profesional, y luego condujo a su padre hacia el interior de la casa. Lavó la herida, le aplicó desinfectante y la vendó un poco, todo de forma automática y colocando una bandita en su propia herida en el proceso, pero sin aplicarle demasiados cuidados. Le sonrió a su tío cuando hubo terminado y Apolo correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Ves? ¡Eres un genio, Will! tú serás el mejor curandero que el mundo haya visto.

—¿Qué? ¿Y Asclepcio?

—¡Después de Asclepcio!

Apolo se había encargado de criar a Will—al menos esos dos años—de forma que adoptase a las deidades griegas como su religión. No se lo había impuesto, y tampoco negaba ni confirmaba la existencia de otros dioses cuando él le preguntaba. Simplemente se aseguró de que su hijo tuviese toda la información que, sin duda, necesitaría algún día. Tal vez había concedido cierta prioridad a los mitos del gran dios Apolo, pero eso no era importante.

Apolo dejó a Will cuando estuvo seguro de que se sentía mejor, sin saber que su hijo buscaba entre sus muchos libros la información necesaria para explicar de forma más o menos racional que su amado tío tuviese sangre dorada.

—¡Aquí está!...Icor, la sangre divina...

o0o

—Tío Apolo.

—¿Sí?—preguntó el dios limpiando los cristales de sus gafas de sol de forma distraída.

—¿Cómo decidiste mi apellido?

Apolo le miró sorprendido. El segundo día que habían pasado juntos, él le había asignado un apellido digno de cualquier hijo del sol, y el pequeño jamás se lo había cuestionado. Por otro lado, las palabras que utilizó le resultaron extrañas.

—¿Cómo que decidir? es mi apellido también...

—Artemisa me ha dicho que ustedes dos no tienen—refutó el pequeño mientras practicaba vendando su propio brazo.

El dios suspiró, irritado con su hermana. Podía evitar la charla si quería, pues era lunes por la mañana y Will estaba a punto de irse a la escuela, dejándole cinco días para olvidar el tema, pero decidió que no había motivos para ello.

—Fue por tus ojos—explicó.

—¿Mis ojos?—Will rió—Pero si mis ojos son idénticos a los tuyos, tío.

—Tus ojos tienen un destello dorado que se parece al sol, es difícil de ver pero yo lo noté de inmediato, por eso eres Will Solace.

—Técnicamente, es William.

—Legalmente, eres Will.

—Cierto—concedió riendo—. Siempre olvido que legalmente soy Will Solace, mi tutor legal es Apolo Solace, y, legalmente, vivimos en la ciudad—ironizó—. Pero estamos en una granja, jamás vivimos en el centro.

—Me gustan las granjas, Apolo es dios del ganado también. Y tú tienes un departamento en la ciudad—se defendió, fingiendo indignación. Mocoso desagradecido, aún cuando se había molestado por conseguir papeles legales para él.

—Que, legalmente, no puedo tener, ¡porque tengo ocho años!—continuó sin perder su sonrisa traviesa.

—¡De acuerdo, niño, tú ganas, eres William Solace!

—Nah, la verdad prefiero Will—corrió hasta su tío y lo abrazó rápidamente para luego tomar su mochila—. Nos vemos el viernes, tío.

Apolo se quedó allí un momento, sin saber si estar molesto por la actitud despreocupada de su hijo—de forma muy hipócrita, siendo él como era—, o alegrarse de que tuviese tanta energía. En su lugar, puso una mueca de confusión.

—¿Te despides? pero si yo debo llevarte...

o0o

Apolo estaba confiado pero nervioso. Había preparado a Will esos últimos tres años para ese momento. Finalmente lo haría. Se acercó a su hijo con seguridad y, tratando de ocultar lo ansioso que se sentía, sonrió.

—Will, debo hacerte una pregunta.

El rubio menor arqueó una ceja, dejando de lado el libro de medicina que sostenía.

—Dime.

El dios del sol inhaló todo el aire que sus divinos pulmones podían contener y, con los ojos cerrados, hizo su pregunta a velocidades insospechadas, de modo que el pequeño a duras penas fue capaz de entender algo.

—¿Cuál es tu dios favorito?

Esta vez, Will hizo una mueca de confusión mirando fijamente a su tío. Estaba acostumbrado a que Apolo actuara de forma extraña, y también a que hiciera preguntas curiosas, pero jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Ejem, ¿Hades?—dijo dudoso, dudando más de la pregunta que de la respuesta que acababa de dar.

—¡¿Él?! ¡Pero Will...! ¡Apo-Apolo es... es el mejor, Hades sólo es un idiota!

Will tuvo la impresión de que la tierra temblaba un poco, pero no le dio importancia. Esas cosas raras solían pasar.

—Pues yo prefiero a Hades. Claro que Apolo me fascina tío, pero Hades...

—¡¿Estás enamorado de Hades?! ¡Will!—regañó exageradamente.

El menor nuevamente se vio confuso.

—Pero tío, Hades es hombre...

—¿Y qué? ¡Jacinto también lo era!

—¿Ja-quién?

—¡Ponte a estudiar!—ordenó antes de alejarse refunfuñando—. Los mortales y su amor por Hades...

—Muy bien—dijo lentamente, para luego volver a tomar su libro de forma despreocupada. Estaba habituado a que su tío actuara como lucía: como un adolescente de diecisiete años.

o0o

Will llegó a casa agitado, con la ropa hecha un desastre, el pelo revuelto, y varios cortes en todo el cuerpo. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido una maratón de 42 kilómetros y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. A Apolo simplemente se le cayó la taza de café por la sorpresa.

—¡Will!—corrió hasta su hijo y comenzó a revisarlo rápidamente como buen dios de la medicina que era—¿Qué pasó?

El menor no respondió, aparentemente más concentrado en regular su respiración, pero sí le sujetó el brazo.

—Tío...—se las arregló para decir, mientras Apolo lo miraba preocupado—una... me estaba persiguiendo una... una cosa que...

El dios del Sol comprendió todo al instante. Monstruos. Alguno había encontrado a su hijo. Se molestó demasiado y se levantó del suelo en el que se había arrodillado para estar a la altura del semidiós, le movió un poco el cabello y le dijo que esperara allí, mientras salía de la casa.

A Apolo no le costó trabajo deshacerse de los monstruos, y tampoco fue tan difícil tranquilizar a Will, pero se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya estaba atrayéndolos, lo que significaba que quizás era hora de llevarlo al campamento. Will cumpliría once la próxima semana, y aún era demasiado pronto. Realmente no quería separarse de su hijo, pero...

—Will—llamó—te llevaré a un lugar especial por tu cumpleaños ¿sí?

Apolo hizo esfuerzos por corresponder la sonrisa que su hijo le dedicó.

o0o

Su tío manejaba en silencio, y eso jamás era buena señal. Desde que Will le había explicado los Haikús que le enseñaban en la escuela, incluso era difícil lograr que permaneciera callado. Aún así, esa vez, su tío no despegó los labios. Will tuvo el inquietante sentimiento de que sería la última vez que vería a su protector. Bajó la mirada apenado.

—¿A dónde vamos, tío?

Apolo no respondió, Will apretó los labios.

—Will—dijo el dios mirando el camino—¿Recuerdas a los dioses? ¿A los olímpicos?

El pequeño asintió.

—¿Y los monstruos? ¿Recuerdas todo?—volvió a recibir la misma respuesta.

—Lo recuerdo todo—aseguró.

Su tío volvió a guardar silencio después de eso. Se estaban alejando bastante de la granja, en el asiento trasero podía ver algo similar a una maleta, y le pareció distinguir su juego de arquería. Will cerró los ojos.

—Papá—Apolo se estremeció—¿A dónde voy?

—Soy tu tío, Will.

—Papá...—a Will se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—Ya no me mientas.

—Pero...

—¡No me mientas!—gritó—¡Sé quien eres, sé _qué_ eres!

Apolo volvió a guardar silencio.

—¿Cómo?

Will resopló, mirando por la ventana.

—Tienes la misma apariencia desde hace seis años, Apolo, y tu sangre es dorada.

El dios chasqueó la lengua, probablemente reconsiderando todos los errores que lo habían dejado en evidencia, que no eran pocos, en realidad, Will sólo había mencionado lo más evidente.

—Hijo—dijo Apolo finalmente—, hoy es un día muy importante. Irás a conocer a... otros como tú.

—¿Semidioses?—dedujo. Su padre asintió.

—Y debes quedarte con ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Mucho. Will, rompí varias reglas el día que fui por ti—Apolo sonrió melancólicamente—, pero me alegra haber estado contigo todo este tiempo.

—¿Eso significa que no te volveré a ver jamás?

La sonrisa del dios se volvió más una mueca de dolor, pero la mantuvo, negando con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puedo pasar por el campamento. Pero como te dije, va contra ciertas reglas...

Will comenzó a llorar, y Apolo suspiró.

—Anímate. Serás un gran curandero, tendrás muchos hermanos...

El rubio no parecía calmarse, pero el dios no despegaba los ojos del camino.

—Serás un héroe. Salvarás muchas vidas, representarás al gran dios Apolo en esos juegos raros que hacen... ¡Tal vez algún día conozcas a un hijo de Hades!

El dios del Sol veía bastante improbable esto último, debido a la promesa de los tres grandes, pero él también era el dios del Oráculo de Delfos, y si Poseidón había roto la promesa, quizás Hades le hiciera un favor y apareciera algún amigo para su hijo. Pensando en eso, no recordaba qué había sido de ese par de hermanos que el dios de los muertos había estado criando hacía unos setenta años... ya preguntaría.

—P-Por favor, papá... ¿es necesario?

—Es lo mejor.

Apolo detuvo su auto y abrió la puerta. Sacó las cosas de Will de la parte trasera y se las entregó a su hijo, que las abrazó aún llorando. El pequeño parecía estar esperando a que su padre lo echara. No quería hacerlo. Apolo Inspiró hondo y se agachó a su lado. Apartó algunos mechones rubios del rostro de su hijo y lo besó en la frente, le sonrió. Le costaba sonreír.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, William.

El niño sonrió. Se secó las lágrimas.

—Soy Will.

El dios correspondió su sonrisa, y apuntó hacia el pino con la cabeza.

—Suerte—deseó. Will empezó a caminar.

El niño tenía su mochila en la espalda, pero sostenía su arco entre sus manos con fuerza. A mitad del camino volteó y saludó a su padre con una mano, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa triste.

—Te quiero, papá.

El dios le correspondió el saludo y entró al auto. Mientras arrancaba el motor, volteó una vez más a mirar a su hijo, que ya había llegado hasta el pino.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño.

El niño volteó y lo saludó una vez más con una gran sonrisa y aún llorando. Apolo se preguntó si de alguna forma lo había escuchado.

oOo

—¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos querías conocer el Carro del Sol?

Nico parpadeó y se sonrojó. Will frunció el ceño, ¿estaba celoso de su padre? oh por todos los dioses, esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él.

—Cl-claro que lo recuerdo. Me sorprende que usted lo haga—refunfuñó.

Dioses, ¿por qué?

—¡Pues si me ayudas a volver a ser un dios, cuando lo recupere podrás conducirlo!—le guiñó un ojo, el azabache miró hacia el piso.

—Bueno, yo...

—¡Y también aprobaré que salgas con mi hijo si quieres! ¡Él siempre ha tenido debilidad por...!

—¡Papá, por favor!

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Gods, why? Recuerdan que juré subir todo lo que escribiera? sí, pues bueno, hasta ahora ésto había sido una excepción. Después de escribir "En tus sueños" (mi primer fic Solangelo), escribí ésto hasta la escena del auto. Pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. The trials of Apollo finalmente me ha dado una excusa, aunque algo dentro de mí sospecha que Apolo no les dirá quién es a los chicos del campamento (aunque todos sabemos que Percy no guardaría el secreto demasiado tiempo en ese caso). Dejando mis conjeturas a un lado, no sé qué pensar de éste fic. Simplemente lo resumo en ¿qué habría pasado si Will fuese criado por Apolo?. Y yo pienso que esto. Y me gustan los Lamborghini(?). No sé, si les parece dejen un Review, si no, no los culpo (honestamente). Oh, escribí un Drabble Solangelo y dos capítulos del Long-fic, los tendremos por aquí pronto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí(espero, si ésto no hizo que me odien), y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
